User talk:Pyrosmaster
I so got a feeling, this wikia is going to be great =D. The Legendary, The Awesome, Mr.Amazing, The Wolf 03:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I can't go on today... because it's Blue's birthday and I still didn't do my summer reading =/ I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 14:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Tournament Message? Sure, you can... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 20:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on the chat, on here? Just wondering if you can go on the chat here... someone wants to talk to you... =/ Alright pyro see you there!! 1) I'm using Pyrus 2) Fusion Dragonoid (950Gs) Reptak (920 Gs) And Titanium Dragonoid (830Gs) 3) This Saturday at 3:00PM EST |} 20:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ill Be using Pyrus Wild fire helios, Hoas Saturn Nemus and Darkus Eclipse Percival for the tournament I will be availible 7:00 PM-8:30PM EST. Template:AdminList |} 00:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You have to make 'em. |} 00:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Question Can I ask you a question? ~~TheWolf1 Question Is the deal of if you beat Emiliano, that he is gone from all the wikias over? He already knows he can't win, so he's bugging me about helping him beat you... =/ I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 12:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Option This is optional... But it makes something easier to find. You might want to read this. http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Stories_and_Catergories TW1 I already knew about it. But thanks for telling me. |} 20:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Why not? |} 20:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Go on the Bakugan Wiki Chat. We need to get more people. |} 20:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat Reply Yeah... I'm on the IRC I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 17:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) nope, no clue, haven't heard from him in days file: Kyuu.png GRR...don't make me MAD!!! 20:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Wolf's Back Incase you didn't know, Wolf's back. |} 17:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Wolf's on the chat. |} 02:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) He updated it. |} 02:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow...Nice job! I read the main page and it looks like you already knew you're head when I'm gone... P.S. I'll only be on a little every few days and for a little while on Sunday. Calmness over Everything! hmm... i'll see what i can do, the thing is that im gonna be in the keys on saturday, if there is wifi i'll be sure to be on file: Kyuu.png GRR...don't make me MAD!!! 03:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) O_O Looks like Jolts on here now...When he has an account made, I think he should be an admin or crat... ( After all he was apart of the Pyruslords and the Elite 12...And our friend from BD ) I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 20:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The meeting is now. Beavis and Butthead is the only good thing on MTV these days. 20:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Update I've got an update to the episodes I did #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Rivalry_Making!_Episode_13 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Ray_vs._Daniel!_Episode_14 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_Aquerity!_Episode_15 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Aquerity_Training,_Part_1/3!_Episode_16 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Aquerity_Training,_Part_2/3!_Episode_17 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Aquerity_Training,_Part_3/3!_Episode_18 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_of_Aquos!_Episode_19 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/What_The%3F_Episode_20 Calmness rises, anger dies! Can you... Can you meet me on the Pyruslords chat, sometime =/ TW1 Eps 21 to 28 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Down_Ray!_Episode_21 ( Might make you laugh ) #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Mission_Assigned!_Episode_22 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Leroid_Travels!_Episode_23 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Leriod_Arrival!_Episode_24 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Friend!_Episode_25 ( Unexpected ) #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Changed_Wolfgang!_Episode_26 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Beatdown!_Episode_27 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Unknowing!_Episode_28 ( Note my story has gotten better, since I got the plots in place now ) 30 to 33 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Inferno%27s_Flame!_Episode_30 ( Funny, maybe ) #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Heated_Anger!_Episode_31 ( Funny, maybe ) #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Reasons_Why!_Episode_32 ( Short ) #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/New_Fire!_Episode_33 ( Short ) I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 17:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) 41 to 47 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Inconsiderable!_Episode_41 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Red_vs._Black!_Episode_42 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Return!_Episode_43 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Terror_Arrives!_Episode_44 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Change_of_Wolfgang!_Episode_45 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Safety_First!_Episode_46 #http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Battle_for_Earth!_Part_1/3_Episode_47 I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 17:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC)